Franco
|webisodes = |comics = Issue 9 |mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Wife |job = Police officer |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |volume2 = X }} Sergeant Franco is a police officer who appears to be under Sergeant Wu and works in the Homicide Department. He appears to share many of Wu's duties and possibly fills in for Sergeant Wu whenever the latter is busy elsewhere. Appearances Season 1 He was present at Ryan Showalter's condominium when Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrived at the crime scene. He told them that there weren't any witnesses and that video from surveillance cameras was being downloaded. Franco also informed them of Showalter's girlfriend, Amy Lewis, who found his body. Back at the precinct, he told the detectives that they got a hit on the woman's finger they found and that the same fingerprint was found at crime scenes in Phoenix five years before. Franco was at the scene of the murder of the Weller couple. He later called Hank after finding Dimitri Sknotos' abandoned and salvaged car and stayed at the scene until they arrived. He tried to capture a man lurking in the nearby abandoned warehouse, but the man injured Franco's hand and escaped. Season 2 After receiving a phone call warning that a Nuckelavee has been sent to Portland, Sean Renard called Franco into his office and told him to track down the possibilities. Franco later reported to Renard that "an unidentified man had arrived in the city from Rome before disappearing, and at about the same time as the man's arrival, a taxi and its driver had disappeared." Franco obtained information from the Bank Teller about the robbery at the First Cascadian Bank. He then told Nick and Hank that there were three robbers, they were all wearing some kind of animal masks, and security cameras that caught it all on tape were being reviewed. Franco, who had been promoted to sergeant, arrived with Wu at the house where Richard Mulpus was rampaging and found the body of Lilly O'Hara. He was attacked by Mulpus, and when Wu attacked Mulpus and was knocked down, Franco shot and killed him. Season 3 He was at the precinct when Captain Renard showed the dash cam video of Woden attacking the OHP Officer. Season 4 Franco arrived to Trubel's room, where Wu was sitting on the bed looking at the Grimm diaries. Franco told him that Nick and Hank were there, so Wu and Franco met them outside the house. Wu recognized Trubel, and Juliette said that she had been staying with them. Nick told Wu and Franco that she was the one who killed the shooter, which surprised them both. Nick told them he tried to kill her after he shot Renard. Nick and Hank went inside with Wu and Franco to talk to Detectives Meacham and Pogue, as they were handling the case. He brought in the previous night's crime report to Renard's office as Renard had requested. Renard specifically wanted to know if there were any reports of aggravated assaults, and he had Franco look into one report specifically and check with the victim for a possible description of the attacker. Franco returned to his office to let him know that the victim, named James Waddell, was attacked at 2:45 AM next to the . Franco told him that there were no witnesses, and he couldn't provide a description of who assaulted him. Renard told Franco that he didn't want him to check on the victim at the hospital when Franco asked. He was the officer doing surveillance on Captain Renard's home after Nick, Hank, and Renard had found Henrietta murdered in her home. He asked Nick and Hank what he was supposed to be looking for, and they told him to let them know if anyone left or entered Renard's home. He asked if they were after the Captain again, but Hank just told him maybe and that they didn't know yet. He later called Nick to let him know that the Captain was headed to the precinct. Webisode Part 1, "Deep Freeze" He and Wu knock on the door of Bud's shop to ask if he has seen or heard anything unusual. They ask Bud to call if anything happens. Part 3 "Tight Squeeze" He and Wu cautiously enter Bud's shop with guns drawn in response to Bud's 911 call. When Bud emerges from the freezer, they both look at him and the zombie attacks from behind. All three retreat to the freezer which Wu locks with a wrench before calling for backup on his radio. Part 4 "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" When Wu hears a voice outside and opens the freezer door he watches while Hank fells the zombie with one punch. Images 111-Franco.png 221-Franco.png Trivia *Franco seemed to fill in for Wu in the episodes and . *In , he had been promoted to sergeant, as seen on his name patch. Category:Law Enforcement Personnel